cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of Reclamation
Unknown Author. Know now, Seeker, that this journey will yield no Object, as this Object was obtained by Legion, the Legendary Seeker, centuries ago. However, the information you gain may yet bring you closer to locating and reclaiming the Lost Objects. The Holders of the Lost Objects know Legion all too well, and they're willing to do anything to get their Objects back, even if it means going against the very rules of being a Holder and aiding a Seeker. Don't let that fool you into thinking this task is easy, though.... In any city, in any country, go to any train station you can get yourself into. Once you are there, approach the ticket booth and state clearly, "The time of reclamation is upon us. I am here to take back what is mine." Whoever is at the ticket booth will nod silently and hand you a ticket. As soon as you have taken the ticket, make your way down to the platform as fast as you can. The train is about to arrive, and if you miss it, this Object, along with the rest of the Lost Ones, will be forever lost to you. When you see the train, cover your ears completely; the screeching of the train pulling into the station is not meant to be heard by mortals. Those who have heard the dreaded sound... well, you'll see what has become of them once you board the train. Once you are on the train, wait for the doors to close behind you. Then make your way to any empty seat, sit down, and do not say a word until the train has completely left the station. Once the train is in motion, you may begin your search for The Holder of Reclamation, but keep in mind that he will only answer to one question: "Why do you ride the train?" It may take minutes, hours, or even days to find The Holder. If you're lucky, you might just find him on your first try. On the other hand, if fate is particularly cruel to you, you might have to ask everyone on the train until you find him. You see, every passenger has their own unique story. Everyone you ask will answer your question in detail, and you will be compelled to listen to their story. They will tell you exactly why they ride the train, what they lost, how they lost it, and most importantly, they will speak of the agony they experience every day as a passenger on this train. As they speak of their pain, you will feel it, and it will not stop until the story ends. Some have went mad while listening to the passengers, and in the end, they became just like them. The Holder, however, will not react to this question in the same way. When asked, he will rise from his seat, a look of utter hatred in his eyes, and he will begin to speak. The voice you hear will be indescribable; you will have never heard anything like it in your life, but don't let it distract you. You must listen as he tells you how he came to inhabit the train. You will see images in your mind, showing you numerous places, Objects, and Holders. More educated Seekers might notice that all of these images pertain to the so-called "Lost Objects" in Legion's possession. When the story is over, you will see one last image in your mind; you will see the train that you are standing in, but it will be empty save the Holder. He will be holding a ticket similar to the one that you were given. After the story ends, show the Holder your ticket and ask him one last question: "What happened to yours?" The Holder will snatch the ticket out of your hand and tell you exactly how his ticket was taken, how he has been waiting for centuries to reclaim it. The train shall once again screech to a halt, and the doors will open. The Holder will run for the doors, still clutching your ticket. You must prevent him from leaving the train at all costs, lest you find yourself trapped on the train forever. If you manage to keep him away from the door for long enough, the doors will close and the Holder will let go of the ticket. Pick it up and say clearly, "You have failed; it is I who will reclaim what is mine, not you." If you have been successful, the door will open once more. Pocket the ticket and leave the train. Regardless of where the train stopped, you will find yourself back on the platform. Nothing will have changed, but all of the images you saw on the train will remain fresh in your mind forever. From that point on, every time you touch the ticket, the images will resurface, no matter how hard you try to suppress them. There's a reason for this. If you can intuit the clues, those images will help you locate Object 540 out of 2538, the Holder's Ticket. All train rides reach the end of the line sooner or later. When you get there, will you be ready? Category:CreepyPasta Article